X-2 Destroy
X-2 Destroy is a transformable heavy assault mobile suit, featured in the fan-made series, Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Technology & Combat Characteristics As its name implies, the Destroy Gundam is built for only one purpose: massive destruction. Nearly three times as large as an average MS, this massive unit can destroy an enemy mobile suit by simply stepping upon it. To accomplish its goal of mass destruction, the unit is equipped with a large number of weapons that allows it to singlehandedly destroy a big city like Berlin or take out a large number of mobile suits and support crafts. Its designation, "GFAS-X", stands for "Gressorial Fortress Armament Strategic - EXperimental". Despite its large size, the Destroy Gundam is piloted only by a single pilot unlike its predecessor, the YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe. However, the pilot has to be a Biological CPU or someone who has undergone similar enhancement. The Destroy Gundam is classified as a transformable mobile suit and is usually launched in its mobile armor mode that allows it to hover over the ground at low altitudes through the use of several thrusters mounted in its massive backpack. It can transform into MS mode by rotating its lower half 180 degrees, lowering the arms and flipping the backpack to the back. The suit's backpack is equipped with three of the suit's weapons, including four high-energy beam cannons, 20 thermal plasma composite cannons mounted around the backpack's circumference that can fire in every direction and four 6-tube multipurpose missile launchers. Other weapons of the suit include head-mounted 200mm energy cannon and four 75mm CIWS, three chest-mounted 1580mm multi-phase energy cannons, and two detachable arms each equipped with a 5-barrel hand beam cannon. The latter functions like DRAGOON pods, allowing the suit to attack its target at any range, regardless of obstacles standing in the way. Aside from its vast array of offensive weaponry, the Destroy also carries defensive equipment in the form of three positron reflector shields, one is mounted in the backpack and usable only in MA mode, and the other two are on the detachable arms and usable only in MS mode. Due to its bulk, the Destroy Gundam has poor mobility and serves more as a movable gun platform. This weakness is often exploited by enemy units, particularly high mobility mobile suits piloted by ace pilots, to take the Destroy Gundam down by getting in close and using close combat beam weaponry. Alternatively DRAGOON Pods armed with beam spikes (such as the large DRAGOON Pods of the (ZGMF-X666S Legend) can penetrate the Destroy's Positron Reflectors and quickly tear through the interior of the machine. Armaments ;*"Aufprall Dreizehn" High-energy Beam Cannon :Mounted on the backpack of the Destroy, the four "Aufprall Dreizehn" high-energy beam cannons are the suit's most destructive weaponry and they also have the longest attack range. They are capable of destroying anything that is in their firing path, but can only be used in MA mode. ;*"Zorn Mk2" 200mm Energy Cannon :Mounted on the mouth section of the Destroy's head, this energy cannon is derived from the GAT-X370 Raider's mouth-mounted energy cannon. It can deal heavy damage to anything that hinders Destroy's rampage, it can be used in conjunction with the Super Scylla cannons for serious destruction. It is usable in MS mode only. ;*"Nefertem 503" Thermal Plasma Composite Cannon :A set of 20 beam cannons mounted around the circumference of the Destroy's backpack, these beam cannons appear to be capable of continuous fire for limited amounts of time, and can adjust its shooting angle by rotating its barrels while being fired. These beam cannons are usable in both MA and MS mode. ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-barrel CIWS :The Destroy Gundam has four "Igelstellung" CIWS mounted in its head, these rapid fire weapons are usable only in MS mode and are normally used to shoot down missiles, weakly armored targets or stop enemy units from closing in. However, the Destroy rarely used them, as most enemy units would have been destroyed by the suit's array of weaponry before they can get too close. ;*"Super Scylla" 1580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon :Derived from both the GAT-X303 Aegis and GAT-X131 Calamity's Scylla Multi-phase Energy Cannon, three of these cannons are mounted on the chest of the Destroy and are usable only when the suit is in MS form. They can deal serious damage against most targets, and can be fired in conjunction with its "Zorn Mk 2" energy beam cannon for maximum effect. ;*"Sturm Faust" Detachable Arm :The forearms of the Destroy Gundam can detach and serve as wireless remote controlled weaponry like the DRAGOON Pods. They can be deployed in both MA and MS mode, and can operate in the Earth atmosphere, unlike most other types of remotely operated weapons. Each of the "Sturm Faust" detachable arms is equipped with a 5-barreled beam cannon, and has a positron reflector shield for defensive purposes. It is also deployed to engage fast moving targets since Destroy's sheer size and weight result in the unit's poor mobility. :;*MJ-1703 5-barrel Hand Beam Cannon ::A single beam cannon unit, whose multiple barrels masquerade as the Destroy's fingers. They are mounted in the "Sturm Faust" detachable arms and are used for multi-directional attacks during MS mode. ;*Mark 62 6-tube Multipurpose Missile Launcher :Four missile launchers (with two facing the front and the rear) are mounted on the top surface of the backpack, they are primarily used for mobile unit interception and pure offensive barrage. ;*"Schneidschutz" SX1021 Positron Reflector Shield :With three such devices mounted on the Destroy: one on each Sturm Faust detachable arm, and one more on the backpack; these positron reflector shields allows the Destroy to block almost every form of ranged weaponry that an enemy can fire at this massive mobile behemoth. The positron reflector shields are generated by the green-colored emitter in each location, and the arm-mounted shields are usable only in MS mode, while the back-mounted shield is usable only in MA mode. Gallery X-2 Destroy's True appearance (2019).png Kaiser Gundam (2019) Sprites.png Category:Gunpla Category:Weapons Category:Technology